Bomb
by RAD0703
Summary: Soldier Mark meets a cruel fate, but on the bright side he meets a cute guy in the hospital who he is very excited to help out. He can even remember his name! Septiplier so much... So much...


" GO GO GO!" His commander Cry Cult ordered. The men emerged from the truck and out onto the street.

" HOLD! Don't do it kid. It's not worth all the innocent lives that you will take. Let us get you some help." Cry said holding his hands out to the guy holding the bomb.

The man shook his head and put his hand to a button. Mark looked fearfully at the bomb and looked to the left. His wife, and four kids sat at the fountain eating lunch. He prayed to God that the man didn't hit that button. But, it looked like Cry wasn't to good a compromise for the young man. Mark spoke up. " Kid look, we get that your done with the world but I have one last thing to say. You may be done but these people aren't. My family is over there as happy as can be! If you were finally happy and a man was about to bomb you what would you think? Sir, please put the bomb down."

" How about this? I WILL GIVE EVERYONE A MINUTE TO RUN! 59,58,... Why aren't you running!" The young man yelled into the large crowd of people. People and soldiers ran but Mark went right to his family. He gathered his three youngest, triplets. They were two and didn't know what was happening. But his forth Bree, she was seven and knew. They took off running and Mark went over everything in his head. The date was June 13th 2016. He was 27 years old and his wife 26. They adopted a kid Bree when she was four. They had triplets that next year. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was rather short but one of the best soldiers in his tour and was planning on four more tours after this. This after all was only his second.

" 2...1.." He heard. Screams ripped out of people behind him and he felt heat.

" NOO!" He screamed waking from his horrible dream. He leapt up and breathed deeply. Three nurses ran over and pressed a button. He felt oxygen come into his system and calmed himself.

" Mark, how are we doing today dear?" One of the nurses asked.

" Who are you?" Mark asked. The nurse sighed and wrote something down in her notebook.

" Do you remember who you are?... Anything at all?" A slightly older nurse asked.

" Bree, Felix, Ryan, and Matt... Amy... Mark.." Mark wheezed panicking more and more. He was in a small white room with many feet of nothingness. He looked next to him and saw a small man with green hair, pale skin, and beauty. He looked around and saw that no one had left the man flowers.

" Oh, you've met Sean. Yes, he gets very upset Every time that he sees no flowers. He was in the same thing that you were. But, only five people lived. You, Sean, Phil, and that man over there Dan. Ken hasn't woken up though, and Dan and Phil left here with only broken bones and burns. You however, have amnesia and permanently disfigured your shoulder. You did get a heavy burn on your head, the left side. It won't leave a huge scar, but seeing as we had to shave the sides of your head you will see it for quite a while." The younger nurse said putting a fresh IV in Mark's arm.

" What did Sean get? Like what's wrong." Mark asked.

" Leg tore off poor thing... Mark dear how did you remember Sean?" The older nurse said. " Who else survived?" She asked.

" Sean, uh... Ben..." Mark said confused. The nurse sighed and Mark perked up. " Who are the flowers from?" Mark asked. There was three bouquets of flowers next to his bed.

" The nurses got them for you sense you are the only soldier to survive in your group of thirty. We are truly sorry about that, we don't know if you remember or not." The nurse said walking away.

" Wait! Can you put some of the flowers next to Sean's bed?" Mark asked. The nurse smiled and put a vase of roses next to Sean's bed.

Mark fell asleep and the nurse left. About an hour later Mark woke up to a moan. A doctor was giving Sean two walkers. Mark sat up and smiled. Sean smiled back and stuck out a hand to shake. " Sean, but everyone calls me Jack."

'' Mark Edward Fischbach, please to meet you Jack." Mark said. The doctor smiled and told Mark something, Mark got up and the doctor sighed.

" Mark I just told you not to put weight on your arm! Your shoulder is bad and not fully healed. But on the bright note of things, would you like to help Sean walking down the hallway?" The doctor asked. Mark nodded and hopped out of bed. It was dizzy at first but he blinked a couple times and walked over to Sean. He held onto Jack's waist and picked him up and put his foot on the ground. His shoulder shifted and he winced. The doctor didn't seem to notice so they continued on to the doorway.

" So, nice flowers in by your bed." Mark said helping Jack walk down the hall.

" Yea! I wonder who gave them to me." Jack said hobbling down.

" You're Irish right? I think I'm... Korean." Mark said scratching his head.

" Yep! Moved here two years ago." Jack said sighing.

" W-What were you doing at the explosion... Like eating, family time, working... If you don't mind me asking." Mark asked.

" I was on my phone playing Surgeon Simulator while pretending to do work. What were you doing?" Jack asked.

" I'm a soldier.. Well I was before this, I don't know if they will let me go back out there. I couldn't remember any orders or anything." Mark said frowning. He helped Jack down a step and into the cafeteria. They told a lot about themselves to each other.

" What do you know about me?" Jack asked.

" Sean but you like to be called Jack. You like to play Surgeon Simulator. Your from Ireland but moved here two years ago, and you lost your leg in the bomb. You are 26 and single, you dyed your hair green for your job. You are very handsome and you used to be in a band with your friends back in Ireland." Mark said throwing his plate away.

" Well it shocks me how much you remembered sense the doctor said you have amnesia and the lunch lady chick told you her name and you forgot it.. Did you call me handsome?" Jack asked amazed.

" Well.. Yea." Mark mumbled. " Because you are."

Jack blushed and spoke. " Well you're Mark and you like space. Your 27 and had a wife named Amy. You had for kids and three of them were yours, triplets. You adopted Bree a while ago and right before that you enlisted into the army. You planned on doing a few more tours but now you can retire, maybe get another job. You're ungodly cute and have the cutest giggle. You were born somewhere in Hawaii but can't remember. You went to collage to be a engineer but dropped out to enlist. Your favorite color is red and you want to dye your hair red." Jack said itching at the dump on the bottom of his thigh.

Mark smiled. " Ungodly cute with a cute giggle... Thanks Jackaboy."

" We should head back..." Jack said now regretting he said that.

" Yea! Maybe we can ask the nurse if we can hook up some video games!" Mark said clapping like a child,

Jack nodded and smiled. They walked out and Mark helped Jack back to their room. Mark fell asleep a while later and Jack informed the nurse that Mark knew everything about him and didn't forget. Mark woke up and they played Indy games all night and day.

That week they let them both go and Jack found his apartment to be off limits. He stayed with Mark until the building was up for Buisness, but he just moved out and put his stuff in Mark's guest room. There he stayed for quite a while. They started a new job as YouTubers and quickly moved into a bigger house. They started dating after Mark found that he could let his old family go... And to this day, they made videos and together ruled the Internet."

Jack read from the fan fiction page. He laughed out loud and turned to Mark. He kissed him and Mark kissed back. " Our fans are so creative." Mark said giggling.

" Well okay guys that was reading fanfic and our reactions to it.. I hope you liked it and if you did punch that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. And as always, we will see all you dudes in the next video... Bu bye!" They both said giggling. Mark turned off the camera and hugged his fiancé.


End file.
